


Amnesia

by redtessa



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Angst, Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:15:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25687174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redtessa/pseuds/redtessa
Summary: Inspired by Amnesia by Gavin MikhailDelirious has left Vanoss for someone else, but was it really what Del wanted?
Relationships: Evan Fong/Jonathan | H2ODelirious
Kudos: 21





	Amnesia

Its late, so late its early; the city starting to awaken. 

He sits alone on the high rooftop of their base 

Golden eyes staring off into the distance. 

Red leather jacket wrapped tightly around his body.

He doesn’t know if he remembers what its like to be warm anymore.

He can’t remember the last time he slept through the night.

Clutching his phone in shaking hands he flips through the pictures.

There is a line of empty bottles upon the roofline, one still within reach half full.

Trying to burn the taste of that last kiss from his memory.

Friends keep telling him to move on to forget.

Its too hard to keep telling them he’s fine so he’s stopped talking.

They say he has moved on, but he doesn’t believe the lies.

He’s heard about the bruises, the screaming and the shadows under his eyes.

The pictures of them together seem to live and breath in his phone.

Golden eyes and sky blue; smiling faces and big dreams.

That’s the world he still believes in.

He can’t forget the stupid things, falling asleep next to him, the little things.

He remembers when he said he was leaving; the makeup running down his face.

The tears, the lies, he wishes he could forget.

Golden eyes meeting blue, knowing he was lying but not why.

But the dreams and wishes still hold true and he knows.

If what they had was real, he can’t be fine.

With a scream the bottle is thrown into the distance.

He’ll find him and bring him home; where he belongs

He knows he’s not fine and he’s tired of lying.

Golden eyes flashing, he will find the truth.

Turning he sends a prayer out on the wind.

I’ll get you back, I haven’t forgotten.

I don’t have amnesia, all the memories are still here.


End file.
